Supernatrual Cahills
by viper marie Cahill
Summary: The secret was forgotten, but was it lost?
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago earth demons were sent by Lucifer to take control of earth. God sent his 5 greatest warriors called the survivors, to protect earth. A great battle took place leaving the angels victorious.

Although some demons got away and went underground, eventually the warriors found 'love' (well the angels did). The survivors gave their first daughter their ring and told them their little secret. After that the rings were passed down through the family. The secret was forgotten, but was it lost?


	2. Chapter 2

(Amy Pov)

"Dan get up it's time for school." I said banging on his door.

I went back to my room to get dressed for school. Today was the Halloween dance and Evan still hasn't asked anyone to the dance. I still have a minor crush on him, okay major crush. I put on a lime green tank top, skinny jeans, a fringe vest, brown boots, and my angel wing earrings with a matching necklace.

I ran down stairs to find Nellie dancing around in the kitchen to some song on her IPod. "Nellie!" she continued dancing, not even noticing me. "Nellie!" I smiled and walked behind her leaned over the counter and tapped her shoulder then ducked. 1… 2… 3… I moved until I was right behind Nellie, who was checking were I was earlier.

Her shoulders slumped and she turned around to find me. I was laughing while Nellie had a hand over her heart as if trying to study her heartbeat. I heard some laughing that didn't belong to me; I turned to see Dan and Fiske on the stair case.

"Amy, you are getting snicker." Fiske stated.

Dan was still laughing, "Amy that was genius." Dan said gasping for air.

"Hey great, but if you do that again I might of a heart attack" Nellie said with her hand still on her heart.

"Sorry Nellie." I said.

"It's okay, I think." Nellie said finally taking her hand off her heart. "Well let's get you two to school before any more surprises." I smiled.

"Okay," I said grabbing an apple and tossing a banana to Dan. "Let's go!" I said as I took my bag. In the car I checked the answers to my math homework."Hey, Nellie."

"Yes?" Nellie asked turning the radio down.

"Um, tonight is the Halloween dance and I don't have a costume, so could you…."

"Get one for you don't worry." The car came to a stop in front of Dan's school; mine was a few blocks down.

"Yeah, you should be worried." Dan whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back.

He smiled and got out of the car. Nellie rolled down the window. "Don't get in trouble!" She yelled after him.

I looked at her, "Dan not get in trouble."

"I know it's impossible, but a person can only hope." Nellie said pulling away from the curb. A few minutes later we were in front of my school. "See you later." I said as I got out of the car.

Before I even reached the doors of the school my best friend, Eve, came up to me.

"Hey, girly." She said to me. Eve is the person you have if you mix an outlaw and a… girl I know she's scary and loveable. We've been best friends since we were three. She has blonde hair with brown highlights, electric blue eyes, and she is armed with an attitude.

A lot of girls want to be her because they think they would get a chance with the boys on the sport teams, but even though they show interest in her she treats them like brothers. Currently most of the boys are competing for her heart. Today she is wearing a gray I love to rock shirt, ripped shinny jeans, and black boots.

"Hey."

"So how did madrigal training go yesterday?" When I got back from the clue hunt I tried to lie to her but she saw right through me so I went to Fiske. It was hard, but I finely got him to let me. So I told her, also when I told her she didn't call me crazy. Right now she is working to become an honorary madrigal. Personally, I think she already is. I mean she is aloud in our bases and she and I train together.

"Good. Where were you?" I asked her.

"I was at a family reunion." She was adopted into a crazy family, made up of psychos and freaks. Then her dad left and her mom doesn't really know how to take care of her so she spends most of her time at my house.

"How did it go?"

"You know us cops showed up ten minutes into it."

I smiled, and then the bell rang. "Come on do want to be late for class." I said dragging her to class.

We got to class a few seconds before the bell. We quietly took our sits.

I opened the door, "Hey, Nellie we're home."


	3. Chapter 3

(Amy pov)

Eve and I walked to the kitchen, where Nellie usually was when I got home, but she wasn't there. I looked around the house to find no Nellie and when I got to the kitchen there was Eve fishing off the ribs we had last night. "I swear you eat everything that doesn't eat you first."

Eve looked up at me and smiled, "That's so true."

Right then Nellie came bursting through the door with bags covering her face. "Hey, Amy. Hey, Eve." She said as she set down the bags.

"How did you know I was here?" Eve asked.

"I am just that good of a madrigal," Nellie answered. We both gave her a look. "You don't believe me." We now shook our heads. "Okay, since when aren't you here, Eve?"

Eve turned to me, "Now that I can believe. Anyway what's in the bags?" She said nodding over to the bags.

"Oh, your Halloween costumes." Nellie said casually.

"_Um_, did you just say our Halloween costumes, as in me _and_ Eve?" I asked Nellie.

She looked at me as if I had grown a second head, "Uh, yeah. I thought you two do everything together so a bought another costume for Eve."

I looked at Eve who was now tying a string around the bones (What was left of the ribs) into a necklace. "I wasn't planning on going, but since you were nice enough to buy me a dress I'll go." She said still looking down on what she was working on.

"Well, then you two better hurry your dance starts in two hours." Nellie informed us. I nodded grabbed some bags while Eve grabbed the others and we ran up to my room.

I gasped at the sight of our costumes. Eve and I smiled at each other then we got to work. I went to my bathroom to change while eve got to work on makeup and hair that matches our costumes. When I got out of the bathroom she already did her makeup and was working on her hair. When she got up she gestured to the sit and begun. When she was done with me she went to the bathroom to change into her dress. When she got out we went back to the bags to get the shoes Nellie got us and slipped them on.

We went to the mirror to examine ourselves. I barely recognized us. Eve started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"We look hot and you're just staring at yourself with a who are you look." I smiled.

"Come on girls are you going to keep us waiting!" I heard Nellie scream.

"Let's go." Eve said pulling me in tow.

"Okay," I said.

Eve and I walked down the stairs even Dan caught his breath. Well, we were hot. I was wearing a white dress with a straight strapless neckline, sparkling empire waist and multiple layered skirts. Silver strappy satin platforms with 4 ¼" heels. Silver hoop earrings, an angel wing arm bracelet, and an antique heart locket.

Eve was wearing a short sequin cocktail dress is strapless dress with a unique detachable tulle skirt. White ankle boots with 4" heels. White cuff bracelet, a silver butterfly necklace, and white feather earrings.

We both had on angel wings and white lace mask.

"Hey, guys you're going to catch flies." Eve said. I laughed.

"_Um…..uh_," Dan stumbled; I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Can you guys go on the stairs?"

"Yeah sure, but why?" I asked.

"Uh, well I made a bet with Ian, Hamilton, Jonah, Ted, and Ned."

"What bet?" Nellie asked Dan.

"I made a bet with them saying madrigal girls are hotter than the other girls."

"Oh yes because we are blessed with beauty." I said sarcastically.

"Please." Dan said.

Eve and I looked at each other then pulled our masks on and posed. Dan smiled and took a picture. Then started to go up, but Eve stopped him and held out her hand. "20 bucks."

"What?" Dan yelled.

"20 bucks or I take your camera."

Dan sighed and dug in his pocket, pulled out ten dollars and handed it to Eve. Then he continued up stairs.

Eve turned to me, "I was just kidding."

I laughed, "Come on let's go." I said lending her to the door.

"Okay."

We got in to MY Car, a black sports car with white racing stripes. I never took it to school until now so none will know it's us. Thank god, I don't want them to know.

When we got to the dance everyone stared at us. I am not used to people staring at me. I had a half a mind to turn around. Half. Eve putt her hand on my shoulder. Then we walked down to the punch bowl.

"Everyone is looking at us." I told Eve.

"Don't let them get to you. Besides you look great."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Well, I would love to stay around but, I think your crush is coming over here." She said pointing to Evan, then walking away.

"Uh, Hi." Evan greeted.

I smiled, "Hi."

A slow dance started. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

For the last thirty minutes, I was hanging out with Evan. I saw Eve rushing over, "Amy, we need to go."

"Why?"

Eve opened her mouth to answer, but then half of the cafeteria blasted open. There it reveled 10 people with gray skin and red eyes. Eve gasped then grabbed my hand.

Everyone ran away. I just stood there frozen with Eve next to me.

"They're not here!" Screamed one of them.

"Don't worry, sir we'll get them."

"You better," He looked around. "Set the school on fire."

"Yes, sir."

Did they even see us? Then they set the school on fire then left.

"Amy let's go."Eve said pulling me to the nearest exit. We were about to leave, but then flames blocked the exit.

"Were blocked." I said. The third time I was in a fire.

"I promised I would never do this until you where at camp." She held her hand out to the fire. The fire started to go out until it was out all the way. Eve dragged me through the door. We went in to the forest that surrounded the school and took off her fake wings. Then she grew new ones, real ones.

"You have wings? Who were those people? What did you mean by camp?" I asked.

"I will answer your questions soon. Right now you need to come with me." She said holding out her hand.

I looked at my best friend and took a deep breath then took her hand. Then she started flapping her wings, and we were lifted up in the air.

"Where are we going?" I yelled.

"To Cuba." She answered.


End file.
